Wolf's Curse
by WolfTsamisyu7
Summary: Mr.Kadam's nineteen year old daughter Akira Bhooma Kadam is cursed by Lokesh and so is Kishan's twin brother Lochan Nalin Rajaram. When they find the chosen one, can they all band together to break the curse?
1. Chapter 1

A young girl stood in an old abandoned building, her brown Shalwar Kameez wet and dirty, a dark brown,blue tipped dupatta tied around the length of her left arm.

"You promise that she will be ok?" she asks desperately

A raja from a neighboring kingdom stood before her, rubbing his thumb against the many rings that he wore, "Of course, my dear, I am a man of my word.

The girl smiled

The man held a hand out to her, fear ran through her mind as he pulled out a small knife from inside his robe, the girl started to have second thoughts on whether to trust man but...He was her last resort.

Taking a deep breath she placed his hand in his, not flinching when he ran the sharp blade against her small palm, he dropped the blade and pulled of a wooden talisman from his neck

A loud crash halted him

"Akira! Don't!"

The girl's eyes widen as she saw her best friend who she thought was dead. The boy rushed over to stop them but a small drop of the blood fell on the talisman.

"NO!"

The girl doubled over at the feeling of a burning sensation of her body, her scream echoed as her body changed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my readers, I am sorry that it has taken me so long to put up a new chapter I have just been so busy with school. I usually like to write in first point of view but I will attempt to put this chapter in third point of view to see if it is easier for me to write. I own No content from the Tiger's Curse books. I hope you like it and please leave reviews. Thanks!**

Anik Kadam looked up from the business email he was reading to the russet brown wolf that lay at his feet and sighed. '**You will not be like this for long my beloved daughter, I promise.**' he said in his thoughts, for the last 300 hundred years, his only daughter Akira was forced to be a wolf for the majority of the day. He clenched his fist to keep the tears that threatened to fall down his face, he could not protect his wife and he could not protect his daughter, but he would go to the ends of the earth to figure out the awful curse that was put upon her.

The young wolf sighed, her ears twitching to the sound of the her father's fingers on the keyboard as he typed, she knew that he father was doing everything he could to finding the first step to get her back to human. '**This is all my fault!**' she snarled to herself, '**I never should have trusted that man.**' her mind drifts back to the day where her whole life changed. Her mother was dying from a deadly disease, none of the doctors in the whole kingdom could heal her.

Every night she would pray to Durga for help but she had felt that the goddess that she had served all her life had turn her back on her. Akira heard of rumors of a man who was said to be a dark wizard and going against her better judgement, she meet with the man. She was joyful when the man told her that he would be able to heal her, but it was not money that he wanted, even though her father was the king's most high general and adviser, but he wanted her blood. Akira was confused at his desire, the man explained that in order for her mother to be healed he just need a drop of her blood on a wooden talisman. The life of her mother was more important to her than anything so she agreed, and just as he cut her hand, the third prince of Mujulaain empire ran in crying out to get away from the evil dark wizard but it was too late.

"Grandfather! Grandfather!"

The sound of her great 4x cousin Nilima voice snapped her out of her thoughts, she raised her head and watched in amusement as Nilima ran in hysterically, "What? What is it?" Kadam asked, Nilima handed him the phone,

"Kadam?" Akira's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice on the other end of the phone, '**Prince Dhiren?**' she jumped to her feet as her father talked to him in Hindi. She could not believe it, prince Dhiren was captured and for years Kadam has tried to track him down or buy him from zoos but they will not sell him, apparently white tigers were hard to come by.

Kadam hung up and stood, "Pack your things my loved ones, we are headed to Oregon."


	3. Not a chapter

Hello my readers, I apologized that I have not updated recently, I have been busy with school work and I am in a major creative slump. I will post a chapter as soon as I can 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys! Im finally posting a new chapter, hopefully I'll post them more frequently, anyway I am going to use some dialog from the book (I Do Not OWN ANY Of It) because it will help me along with the story better. I might be switching to Akira's POV a couple times on some chapters but I am not completely sure..Hope you like the chapter, leave reviews Please!**

* * *

><p>After a two day flight;which was very excruciatingly boring for Akira given she was locked in her cage most of the time, Kadam and his daughter finally make it to the location that Prince Dhiren has told them.<strong> 'Finally<strong>.' Anik Kadam thought, 'We are a small step closer to breaking the curse.

At a early hour in the morning, no one notices the well dressed business man with a adult brown unleashed wolf walk into the fairground, letting Akira lead the way they find a white barn with a blue trim along the sides, Kadam opens the wide doors and in the almost seemingly empty barn was a large wagon like from its deep slumber,a male white tiger lifts its head, thinking it was either the male trainer or the new girl that has recently been looking out for him

"Prince Dhiren!" Kadam rushes to the cage, his daughter by his side, Akira lifts up on her back paws, putting her front paws on the side of the cage

'Dhiren..' her tail wags, since her father was very close to the king, she had spent a lot time with him and his younger brothers, Ren looked Akira as a younger sister

The tiger gets up and rubs his head against the bars of the cage, so grateful that Kadam has finally come for him, he listened to him as he spoke to him in their native language

"Hello? Can I help you?"

Akira instanly went up in defense mode, jumping in front of her father, baring her razor sharp teeth at the tall, thin brown haired girl before her, **'Could she be..'**

Kadam instanly put his hand on his daughters shoulder to help calm her, "Relax my daughter." he says in their native language, after one last growl at the girl, Akira relaxed her muscles and sat on her haunches beside him, "Hello!" he greeted the girl, "You must be Miss Kelsey. Allow me to introduce myself. My name is Anik Kadam. It is a pleasure to make you acquaintance." he pressed his hands together and bows

**'And I thought chivalry was dead.'** Kelsey thought, her eyes widened when she saw the medium sized wolf also bow its head to her,** 'Did that wolf just** **bow to me?**' "Yes, I'm Kelsey. Is there something I can do for you?" she asks, her eyes still locked on the wolf

Kadam noticed and smiled easily at her, "I am sorry, this is Akira." he gestures to her, "I have raised her since she was a pup, I am sorry if she has scared you, she can be a bit protective." he explains

Akira snorts softly, rolling her eyes, **'You have no idea.'**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok guys I'm going to put this chapter in Akira's POV and see how it works. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>After we left the barn, my father and I made our way to the trailor that Kelsey had told us we would find the , unlike Kelsey, the ringmaster, named , didnt freak out when he saw a full grown brown wolf following an Indian business man but instead he was delighted to see such a "magnificent creature" as he called me.<p>

I listened intently as my father and the ringmaster discussed a deal in buying Prince Dhiren and agreed and immediately called a meeting with all of the staff to announce the good news, I was about to enter the main building when my father kneeled down in front of me, I tilted my head to the side in confusion

"Why dont you go back to the barn to keep an eye on the prince." he suggested softly

I whined,shaking my head, 'No, I want to stay with you.' I protest mentally leaning my head into his chest

My father sighs and pets my head softly, "I know mera vallabh, but we need to see if there is anything that he's learned since he has been gone," he explains, "And if theres something you can tell him about what we've learned about finding about how the curse works. Okay?"

I lean my head into his chest again and slowly nod, he kisses my furry head, "That's my good girl." I lick his cheek than bolt back to the barn.

* * *

><p>"Dhiren?"<p>

The white tiger lifts his head when he sees me as a human walk into the barn, quietly shutting the door behind me, "Akira." he whispers, changing back to a human as well

I unlock his cage and he surprises me by pulling me into a tight hug, I hesitate for a split second before I return the gesture, "I am so sorry it took me and father so long to find you," I whisper into his white shirt

He rubs my back, "Do not appologize, it was not your fault. I shouldve been more careful..I'm just glad that Kishan and Nalin didnt get trapped as well."

My heart all of a sudden beats faster in my chest at the sound of his name, **'Nalin..'**

Ren pulls away and looks at me, an eyebrow raised, "Are you alright Kira?" he asks,calling me by my childhood nickname

"Y-yeah.." my head perks up, "Someones coming." I start pushing him back to his cage

"Theres no time." he tackles me, changing back into a white tiger, I change back too, falling on the barn floor as a wolf

"Hey Ren!" Kelsey freezes when she sees me and Ren laying beside each other like an innocent cub and pup, "H-how.. How did Akira get in here?" she sets her stuff down on a stack of hay, her eyes not leaving us, "Ren." she puts her hands on her hips, "This the second time you've somehow managed to get out of your cage, now get back in before I get in big trouble." she points at his open empty cage like a mom telling her son to go to his room

Ren gets up, stretches him self out as if he just woke up from a cat nap, he licks my shoulder and trots back into cage which Kelsey locks

"Oh thank god." she falls back onto the stack of hay, she looks over at me and slowly holds her hand out palm up

I huff, stand up and walk over to her, smell her hand, noticing her interesting scent of peaches and cream. My tail wags and I lean my head into her hand, she grew bold and scratched me behind my ear

"I am sorry to interrupt." I perk up to see my father walk in and I rush over to him, he wraps his arms around me, "Yes I know I missed you too." he looks over at Ren who is laying on his side staring intensely at Kelsey, "You seem to have...affection for this tiger. Am I right?" he asks,

"Y-yes, I do." she repies, uneasily

My father finds a stool and places it across from her, I sit on my haunches beside him, laying my head on his knee. Soon I feel myself lowing myself to my side as my father begins to tell a story about the great Prince Dhiren and how he suffered a horrible death, I glance over at the white tiger and he looks at me then back at Kelsey.

After my father was finished he bowed his head to Kelsey than asked her to join us on the trip back to India,my ears perk up, 'He wouldnt offer that job to just anyone..' I look over at Ren and we share a knowing nod. **'She might be the one..'**


End file.
